For the Love of Mary
by LoveIsLikeAFlower
Summary: Mary and Bash can finally be together! They are unsure of their future but Mary knows as long as her future is with him, it will be a great one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Reign" Everything except my storyline belongs to The CW.

It is the night before their wedding and Mary is shivering with anxiety. She has always been conflicted with her feelings for both Francis and Bash but she knows that she has made the right decision. It is the best decision she has made in her whole life, to be with Bash. She has been told since she was a child that she would marry Francis and that had controlled her feelings for Bash since the first day she saw him, keeping her love buried. She believed that it was wrong to develop feelings for him but she was mistaken, it was amazingly right. Her heart had not been open when she first met Sebastian but now that she has been released from her obligations to Francis and Bash was legitimized, she could start a new life with this strong and surprising man.

She has questions that need answering and feelings that need to be addressed, so she leaves her room to go visit Bash. When she enters the room he is in bed reading, she can imagine what he is wearing, or what he isn't wearing, under the covers and how soon, after they are married, she will be able to see him and touch him…she shakes the image out of her mind when he says her name in his rugged yet soft voice, "Mary?" He begins to get out of bed and so Mary turns away. When he walks over he has his robe on and has a concerned look in his eye, "What has happened? Is everything alright?" Mary then gives the smallest undetectable smile and thinks to herself, "Yes, everything is perfect." But then she remembers why she is here. "I want to talk to you," and then takes a deep breath and says "I understand why you would want the throne for your father but why be so willing to marry me? Life with me will be difficult and dangerous, and I do not know if I am willing to put you in that situation!" Bash stops her by brushing his hand across her cheek, looking down into her eyes, "That is not your decision to make. It is a risk I am willing to take to insure you and and your country is safety." Mary looks up at Bash and gives him a sad smile, trying to hold back the tears that are so eager to spring forth. She then says shakily, "Why?" Bash's expression then turns from a caring look to one of nervousness. He clears his throat and runs his hand over his hair, "Ever since you first came to France, ever since you stepped off the carriage, I have been absolutely, unconditionally, irrevocably…" he ceases and then breathlessly says, "...in love with you." Mary knew that he had a lust for her but she never knew that he had _feelings _for her. She blushes and looks away, embarrassed that she did not know about his feelings. He clasps her chin and slowly turns her face towards him, "I love you, Mary, and I am so sorry that you did not know sooner. I know you are unsure of your feelings but at least you are sure of mine." Mary looks into his misty blue eyes and as always gets lost in them, trying to find her way back to Bash. She lifts her hand to gently caress his face and then without knowing what she is doing, she lifts herself onto her toes and places her lips against his. Bash is shocked at first but by the time a second has gone by he is holding her face to his and is being pulled deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Mary is intoxicated with happiness. If she could she would never stop kissing Bash, but she wants to save some things for their wedding night, so reluctantly she pulls away, sucking in air that she thought was unnecessary. She needs nothing but Bash. Bash smiles down at her and runs his fingers through her long brown curls, never wanting to release contact. Mary says, "I want tomorrow night to be special." Bash then has a calm and loving look in his eyes, "And it will be." Mary smiles and gives him a kiss goodnight, then turns to leave but then whirls around and whispers in a serious but affectionate tone, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my readers I did not think I would get even one follow! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to post another one faster next time. Thanks Again!

* * *

Mary wakes up the next morning to the warmth of the sun streaming through her windows. She smiles, she is to wed Bash today! She joyously leaps out of bed and calls for a bath.

* * *

She is sitting in the bath when there is a knock at the door. She pulls her robe on and opens the door to a smiling Bash, who pushes into the room and closes the door, immediately pressing his lips to hers, which takes her by surprise but she in no way objects. She smiles with her eyes closed as he slowly pulls away. He then says, "I am sorry. I could not endure one more second of this agony, I had to be near you." Mary looks up and says, "I am just glad you knocked." "I'm not," Bash says looking her up and down with a seductive grin on his face. Mary smirks and opens the door and pushes him out of the room and says, "Patience, my dear," then closes it.

* * *

Mary stands in front of the full length mirror admiring her beautiful wedding dress. It has off the shoulder sleeves that stop at her elbow and turn into trumpet style, flowing behind her. It has delicate beading that is a neutral color in the shape of a flowing tree's branches, starting on her shoulders, coming together at her waist then scattering down on her hips and behind her. It had a long train, a skirt with three layers, and a tight bodice. The dress flattered her body nicely, hugging her top half and flowing out into a ball gown shaped skirt. She was extremely excited to see Bash's face when she walked into the procession hall. Just then she heard the music start to play and all of a sudden she began to shake and doubt her decision. As she walked out of her chambers, she began to feel short of breath and dizzy but once they opened the doors to ceremony room and she saw Bash, her fear faded and was replaced with bliss. He looked up at her with the most adoring face she had ever seen. His brows were tilted up, he had a light smile, and a sparkle in his eye, and was amazed by her beauty. As Bash gazed at her with wonder and unconditional love he saw that she held herself with such stature, as if no one could harm her in that moment.

When Mary saw Bash's face, an overwhelming feeling of joy surged through her, filling her with exuberation and exhilaration. As she walked further towards him she began to smile and delightful tears filled her eyes and a sudden thought entered her mind, she is to be with Bash for the rest of her life…. bare Bash's children and they, together, would become become the king and queen of France. She smiles.

She continues down the aisle, for what seems like an eternity, until she finally is facing the beautiful man in front of her. Bash reaches forward and takes Mary's hands in his and whispers, "I love you," and with that the ceremony begins.

* * *

Bash takes Mary's hand and they kneel on the alter's steps, the priest blesses them, they sign the marriage scroll and stand back up. Mary and Bash turn to each other and pronounce their vows to one another.

Bash then says,

"I, Sebastian de Poitiers, take you, Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Mary gives him a teary smile and takes a deep breath and says,

"I, Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland, take you, Sebastian de Poitiers, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

The priest then says, "Then in the name of the church and the almighty God that blesses this union, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." With that Bash leans forward, takes Mary's head, gently in his hand and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

The room erupts in cheers and Mary jumps with surprise, only now seeing that it was not just her and bash in the room. She smiles and sucks in a breath, releasing the joyous tears that were gathering in her eyes. Bash pulls her to his side and kisses her forehead saying in an amazed voice, "You are my wife." Mary then looks up at him with a light smile and says, "You are my husband." They look at each other for what feels like an eternity then they walk down the aisle, the start of the journey in their long and happy future together.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I am so so sorry for making everyone wait so long! School has been hectic, I moved, and have had trouble with my new home! I will try to be faster!

PS: This chapter has sex so be warned. Also in my story, Mary and Francis were together but they never had sex, so this is Mary's first time.

Together they enter the celebration, music playing, people dancing, and her true friends smiling up at her. She smiles back with slight tears in her eyes, as everyone is cheering and clapping at their arrival. She takes Bashs hand and leads him onto the ballroom floor as a slow and soothing song plays for their first dance.

Bash surprises her and spins her in a tight circle, then pulls her in close with a seductive gleam in his eye. The spin makes Mary breath catch and seeing Bash's look causes Mary to stop breathing altogether. She smirks and reaches up to pull Bash's head down to her and whispers in his ear, "You seem excited." "I am," Bash says, as he slowly moves his hand further down to the small of her back pulling her closer, if that was even possible. He then lifts his other hand to sensually caress her cheek, lightly dragging his fingers down her neck, hardly touching her at all. He glides the tips of his fingers back and forth over her chest, keeping eye contact with Mary at all times. As he does this Mary does her best to keep her composure but eventually her lips part slightly and a silent sigh escapes and she slowly closes her eyes. She tightens her grip on Bash's vest and leans against him and whispers, "I need you, Bash." Bash then takes her hand and leads her to the stage and announces, "Thank you all for coming to this wonderful celebration! You are welcome to stay as long as you would like but my new bride is feeling faint from all the excitement, so we will take our leave." With that he begins to lead Mary out the door with a small smile on his face. But before they can go, Greer, Lola, and Kenna, catch Mary and give her a warm hug and under their breath all together say, "Tell us everything in the morning!" Mary giggles and hugs them once more before saying goodnight and leaving with Bash.

Bash leads Mary to their new room and closes the door behind them. As Mary enters she sees that there are lit candles all around the room, flower petals everywhere, and a warm fluffy bed. Bash says, "I wanted it to be perfect." Mary turns to him, smiling, walks slowly towards him, she takes her veil off and unhooks her hair, letting it tumble out in loose curls. Bash meets her half way and smashes his lips against hers, sighing, like just being closer to her lifts all of his burdens. He wraps both arms around her waist and pulls her close, running his hands up her body, weaving his fingers through her silky locks. Mary pulls away and looks into Bash's eyes as she starts to untie his vest, pulling it off his shoulders. She lays her hands on his half naked chest, reaching behind him to pull his under garment over his head. Right after she has tossed it on the floor he leans forward to capture her lips and hold her cheeks. As he massages her lips with his, he begins to unlace the back of her dress. He pulls her arms out of her sleeves and the dress drops to the floor. He then undoes her corset but before he can take it off of Mary she holds it in place and pulls back. Bash says, "Mary, what is the matter?" "I...I am afraid that you will not like what you see." Bash smiles kindly and says, "I love you not for your physical form, but for who you are inside." Mary blushes and cradles Bash's face with her hand and nods. Bash then pulls off her corset, finally seeing all of Mary's beauty. "You are a work of art," he says and kisses Marys neck, suckling and nibbling at her pure porclien skin. He moves his hands over her naked body, making Mary shiver at his gentle touch. Mary sighs and smiles as she runs her fingers in his hair. She then reaches down and begins to unbutton his pants, becoming a little nervous to see all of Bash. Bash senses this and looks into her eyes and says, "These bodies give us the ability to express our love in a physical way, but it is what we feel for and with each other that matters the most." Mary's lips then passionately collide with Bash's, and she finds the courage to undo his pants and they slide to the floor. She runs her hands over his bum, feeling how toned and round it is. She smiles and says, "I am jealous." Bash laughs and sweeps her up, carries her to the bed and slowing climbs on top of her. As he crawls his way up, he kisses every inch of her beautiful body, rubbing his hands over her inner thighs, making her shake with pleasure. He then moves up further and cradles her bosom, giving them small pecks with his swollen lips. Mary sucks in a breath and wraps one arm tight around his waist holding his toned bum in her hand, while her other hand clutches a fistfull of his hair. She pulls his face up and says, "I'm ready." "Are you sure?" and Mary replies with, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Bash smiles and kisses her, slowing moving into her warmth. As he enters Mary gasps in shock. "Are you alright?!, Bash asked, concerned. "Yes, keep going the pain will fade." Mary says with tears in her eyes. Bash begins to move in her with a slow steady rhythm. Mary sighs but begins to fill the pain fade and the pleasure take control. She pulls bash closer and squeezes her eyes closed, letting the gasps and huffs out. "Oh Bash! You feel…so...uhhh!" At hearing Mary's pleasure, Bash begins to move faster, pounding harder into Mary, burying his face into the nape of her neck. Mary holds him close, beginning to lift herself up to him. She can feel him pulsing inside of her and feeling him reach so deep inside her, makes her so warm. Bash then says loudly, "Oh Mary, I love you!" Mary smiles and says "I love you too." At her words, Bash picks up speed and Mary can feel a climax in herself and all of a sudden, she releases. As she releases onto Bash, he huffs and starts to pull out but Mary says, "No, I want you to give us a child" Bash grins, pushing himself all the way, deep inside her. Mary finally feels his warm soft seed fill her causing her to arch her back and smile. "Oh my god, Bash! Your cum makes me so warm!" Bash smiles and relaxes on top of Mary, burying his face in her bosom. She kisses him and he rolls off of her with a light smile on his face. Mary smiles back and says, "So….can we do it again?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mary opened her eyes in the sunlit morning to find herself curled up in bed with Bash holding her from behind. She recalled last night and she smiled. As she moved to stretch, she felt Bash's manhood expand. Her eyes widened and she smirk. She began to push her behind against him and she felt him quiver, she sighed with pleasure. She then reached behind Bash to pull him closer, closing her eyes and grinding their hips together. She began to feel him grow and stiffen, causing her to breath heavily. She began to feel Bash slowly awake and as he realized what she was doing, his rod became fully hardened. "Mmm…, Mary, you seem rather eager." She smiles and reaches up to hold the back of his head, pulling him closer. He sighs and kisses her neck. He, still grinding into her, trails his hand up the side of her body, massaging her chest. "Mary, your bosom is so silky and round. Just touching you makes me warm." Feeling his hands on her, Mary welcomes the warm sensation in her core, feeling the pleasure between her legs. She tried to control herself but she wanted him too much, so she flipped over and sat on top of him, continuing to move against him. He smirked and put his hands on her hips, helping her move in a circular movement. As she moved faster, he smiled and closed his eyes, his breathing picking up speed. Mary then lifted herself up, took hold of his hard pulsating manhood and guided him into her, gasping at the contact she craved so abundantly, moving up and down with a swiveling motion, while raking her nails down his chest. He sucked in a quick breath and shot up to sit against her. They moved together, as if they were one, and at last they were. Mary then said, "I am almost there!" and Bash responded by ravishing her lips hungerly, extending deeper inside of her. He felt her tighten, tipping him over the edge, causing the release of his liquid into her. As she felt his seed pulse deep inside of her, she released her juices onto his long shaft. "Ahh, Bash! YEESSS!" They fall back on the bed and Mary lays on him, his manhood still within her, pulsing, draining every seed inside. They fall asleep again, Bash's rod quivering inside her wet warmth.

The next time Mary wakes up Bash has left for the royal council meeting, to finalize their marriage agreement and his ownership papers, saying who will rule if something should happen to him. Mary sits up and stretches, yawning and then smiling. Bash had made love to her...more than once! She jumped out of bed and put on a robe and called for a bath. Her maids came in with the hot water and her friends followed soon after. They all smiled at each other and Mary then dismissed her maids. Greer says, "Ohh Mary tell us everything!" Mary started to describe everything, a smile never leaving her face. By the time she has finished, she feels hot from just the memories. Kenna then says, "Was it wonderful? It sounds like he made it perfect!" Mary nods, smiles, and says, "I have to bath myself, I will see you at dinner, alright?" Her friends then leave and then Mary sinks into the warm bath water.

Mary had finished bathing and was walking down the corridor in her favorite dress. It was a deep red with a ball gown shaped bottom and a tight fitted bodice with a plunging neck line. It had intense black jewels lining the neck line that went all the way down to her rib cage. When ever she wore the dress she felt ten times more confident, like a queen should feel. She also knew Bash would love it. As she was walking towards Bash's meeting room, to see if he was done and wanted to go on a picnic. But as she reached the door she heard yelling, it was Bash. She knocked on the door and the noise ceased. Bash then said, "Come in." Mary opened the door to see Bash with a angry look on his face and red in his eyes, surrounded by his lawyers. Bash then said, "Please leave me with my wife." As they left the room Mary turned to Bash with a confused look on her face and said, "Bash, what is wrong, what has happened?" Bash gave Mary a peck on the cheek and said, "My advisors have told me that they have discovered a group of people who are not very happy with our marriage. They were very strong governmental supporters of you and Francis being married and they want to get rid of me." Mary frowned and said, "What...What do you mean, get rid of you?" Bash sighs and says, "They want to kill me so you will marry Francis. They don't want a born bastard as their king!" Mary begins to cry and she says, "You can not be with me, I knew this would happen, I knew it would be too dangerous! You have to leave, you are not safe!" She was sobbing uncontrollably looking around the room for something that did not exist, safety. Bash silents her with a kiss and Mary returned it with a cry, "I love you, Bash!" He leaned back and said, "I know, I love you too, and I am not leaving you! We will fight this together, no one will take you away from me!" Mary smiled and said, "How can you be so sure of your own safety when no one else is." Bash sighed with a small smile, "You are my safety." With that he kissed her so delicately and surely that it made Mary feel as if everything would be alright. She knew that their lives would be hard and dangerous, but at least she could face it with him at her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I know it is more sex but I wanted to have a nice honeymoon feeling to their relationship. (it _**is**_ rated M) But please if you do not like it tell me, or if I should lessen the intensity of the sexy time pieces. ;) Also I am thinking about starting a Draco and Hermione romance story. I know there are marriage law ones out there but I really like reading them so I thought I would write my own! I will let you know if I start it and what will be called. Anyways...enjoy!

It had been a week since Mary had found out about the group of people who wanted Bash dead. She had cried the night Bash had told her, he just held her, not saying a word. He just laid there with her, every now and then kissing her cheek or nuzzling in her neck. She had eventually fallen asleep in his arms, drifting off to the feeling of his heart beating against her.

Seven days later when she awoke, Bash was kneeling by the side of the bed holding her hand, he smiled. Mary gave him a hesitant smile back and asked, "What are you doing?" He brushed hair out of her eyes and said, "Just watching you. You were sleeping soundly at last and you looked beautiful." Mary blushes and says, "The only reason I slept was because you were here, holding me." Bash's smile turns into a loving beam and he gives her a gentle kiss and says, "So my lovely wife, what shall we do today?" "Well," Mary says, "I need a bath, you could join me?" Bash gives her a smirk and picks her up out of bed. "Well then I am glad I already called for the hot water."

Bash stands before Mary in front of the tub pulling off his tunic and untying his trousers. Mary bites her lip and unknots her nightgown. Letting it fall from her shoulders as Bash drops his pants. For the first time she actually looks at all of Bash and red trickled onto her cheeks profusely. She walked to Bash and ran her hand down his chest, across his abs and softly grazed his manhood. Bash took in a breath and closed his eyes. Mary saw that not only did her warmth satisfy him but the gentle touch of her finger tips did as well. She took a breath and captured him entirely in her delicate hand, rubbing him with her thumb. Bash smiled and, with his eyes closed, pulled Mary into him, saying, "Oh Mary, your light touch feels so good!" Mary leaned forward and kissed his neck while moving her hand faster, up and down his member. Mary could feel him becoming bigger and harder, with every pulse she made. Suddenly Mary stopped and Bash opened his eyes to see her climbing in the bath leaning on the back with her legs spread, inviting him in. She smirked and announced, "I was not going to let you have all the fun." Bash laughs and climbs in with her and sits down, his rod sticking straight out of the water. Seeing this makes her moan inside and it deepens her passion. Mary crawls towards him and and starts to tease him, brushing her thighs up against his yearning and impatiant rod. She closes his eyes and breaths deep and says, "Mary stop it." She laughs and says, "Why?" with an innocent look on her face. At that he looks deep in her eyes and says, "Because I want to be deep inside of you, where no one else could ever reach. I want my seed to rush so far into you that you will never feel any better pleasure." With this, Bash lifts Mary up and thrusts his aching shaft up into her shaking core. "Ahhh! Ohh, Bash! She kisses him passionately, wrapping her arms around him, holding on to his shoulders for support. Her breathing picks up it pace, her brows pull together and her lips part. "Oh my god, Bash, you are the only one that can make me feel this way! Only you!" She announced loudly. Bash, hearing this, gives him the strength to go even deeper inside of her, pulling her up and down, his fingers wrapped under her warm curvy thighs. Bash shouts, "Yes! You are the only women that could be ever so tight and smooth!" Mary smiles and closes her eyes, pumping faster and faster, feeling the ache in her pit begin to explode. "I feel it!" She screams. She then feels Bash jerk inside her and his seed erupt in her warmth, giving her the push she needed to release her juices onto his shaft. "Ahhhh! Bash, oh my god!" Mary says as she lays against him. She thinks to herself, "How is he able to make me feel this way!" She is amazed how full she makes him feel, his seed still spilling into her. She looks into the water to see that his rod is still jerking, continuing to release him seed. She looks back up at him and kisses him gently, pulling his hand up to place it on her breast. Once he makes contact she feels him, still inside her, burst once again. She smirks and says, "Hmm, it does not take much does it?" He smiles and says, "Only when I am with you." Mary smiles and lays her head on his chest, her perky breasts pressing against his chest. Bash then whispers, "I hope you are with child." Mary looks up surprised. "I thought you would not be so eager?" Bash smiles, "With you I am always eager." Mary then frowns and says, "I am not pregnant." Bash laughs and says, "Catherine gave me a potion." "Why would you not want to have a child." He asks. "I do, I do. But with the group of dangerous people I did not want to have a child until it was over." Bash becomes sad and says, "I understand but I do not agree. I want a child with you. I want to have something beautiful together and I do not want to wait but If you think that is best...I suppose we will wait." Mary gives him a grateful smile and touches his cheek saying, "I promise we will have a child. Thank you for understanding."Bash smiles back and changes the subject "Sorry. I think I just made you dirtier." Mary, knowing he did not want to think about it at the moment, went along with him, laughs and slowly stands up, releasing his member from within her. Her legs are weak from the excitement but she manages to get out of the bath and call for new hot water. She comes back to find Bash, standing naked in the middle of the room, drying off. Bash finishes and puts his clothes back on. He kisses Mary before going to leave with a hunting party, saying, "I will bring back a magnificent stag for you." Mary grins and says goodbye before lowering herself into the newly filled bath. This time to really clean herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I am a horrible writer I know, I have not submitted a chapter in months and I am sorry to make you wait! I have just been dealing with, you know…..LIFE! Anyway, enjoy!

P.S.: I have put more sex, I feel like it has kind of gone in that direction and thats okay with me but let me know if you have any objections.

After Mary had had two baths, both _very_ enjoyable, she had picked out a dress she knew Bash would melt over, and started to head towards the dinner hall. The dress she was wearing was a very neutral green color. The skirt hugged her hips and flared out at her thighs. It was sleeveless and had emerald beading along the hemlines. I was very simple and it suited her shape and emotion perfectly. After her discussion with Bash she felt he had understood her worry and was not mad with her. She knew that a lot of royalty would be suspicious about why she would not be with child, but knowing Bash did not care what others thought made her happy. She entered the dinner hall and was greeted by a beaming Bash. He quickly pulled her behind a pillar and pressed her against it. He smirked and looked around to make sure no one was in the room. No one was, since Mary had come ten minutes early, then he said, with a smirk, "Mmmm, you look as lovely as ever. I have been aching without you." He pushed his hand up around her bum and pulled himself against her. Mary gave him an open mouthed smile as she closed her eyes. "Yes you have. I can feel your aching against me." She opened her eyes and reached between them to massage his growing rod that was bulging in his pants. Then with her other hand, she reached up to hold on to the back of his neck and whispered, "I have missed having your throbbing manhood pound deep inside me, your warm syrup filling me up and causing me to explode with pleasure." With the last word she kissed his neck and clutched his shaft firmly, rubbing her chest against him. As she did so, Bash's breath stopped and he closed his eyes. He then slowly ran his hand down her leg and began to lift her skirt, when the doors opened and people entered for dinner. Bash released her and she him. They smirked at each other and Mary whispered the most simply and anxious word, "Later."

As everyone is eating dinner, Bash began to feel pain in his lower regions and he knew why. He knew that Mary had made him stiff and he knew he had to find a way to release. He glanced over at Mary to see her smiling with Greer. She sensed him looking at her and she turned. Smiling he discreetly reaches under the table to grab her hand. He then guides it over to his bulge and moves her hand gently against him. She sucks in a breath and looks around, making sure no one noticed. She then begins to untie his trousers and slides her hand inside. Bash closes his eyes but opens them again, knowing there are others in the room. She smirks and looks away pretending like nothing is happening, as she begins to slide her tightly gripping hand up and down his manhood. She kneads her thumb into the head, moving it around the tip. She begins to pick up speed, squeezing him tightly. She then leans over and whispers, "You like how tight my hand is around your solid beating rod?" Bash then says, as normally as possible, "Yes. Yes, Mary I do." Mary smirks and kisses his cheek. Finally Bash empties all over Marys hand and lets out a sigh of relief. Mary slowly folds him back down and ties his pants, takes her cloth and wipes off her hand. She then turns back to Greer and starts a new conversation. Bash smiles and thinks, "Wow, I am one lucky bastard."

When dinner finished Mary and Bash make their way back to their bedroom, having said goodnight to everyone. Mary takes Bash's hand and pulls him down the hall, moving quickly to their chambers. Bash grins and says, "You seem rather...hungry for me lately?" Mary turns to him and runs her hands up his chest and around his neck, "You feel so big inside of me. You make me feel whole." Bash leans forward and brushes his lips gently against her's, moving his fingers through her hair. Mary opens her mouth slightly, giving entrance to his yearning tongue. As he moves in her mouth, he pulls her against his warm body, and as he does so, Mary's body melts into his. She reaches up and pulls him closer, feeling a force growing inside her, wanting…needing to be with him. She pulls back, to Bash's surprise and quickly drags him into their room, slamming him up against the now closed door. She hungrily rips his shirt off and pushes herself against him, whispering in Bash's ear, "Fuck me." Bash widens his eyes and looks at her, shocked that that word would come out of her mouth, but when he sees her, she has the most devious lustful look, and he knows he should not be surprised. Bash hurriedly pulls her dress down and leans down to suck at her breast. Mary gasps and tilts her head back, holding Bash's head to her chest. Bash then lifts her up and spins around so Mary's back is pushed against the door. Mary wraps her legs tightly around Bash's waist and grinds her warmth against his fast growing rod. Bash sighs, letting his eyes slide close. But when Mary shouts, "Ahhh, yeah!" he quickly unties his pants, his manhood jumping out. Mary sees this and lowers herself onto him. She smirks and says, "Bed...now!" Bash jumps into action and sits on the edge of the bed, Mary on his lap. With gravity pushing against her, she feels his shaft go deep inside her, expanding at every move she makes. She then begins to jump her hips up and down, pounding into Bash's crotch. He reaches up and forcefully pulls her face to his, making her look in his eyes. She responds by staring deeply at him. She then pushes him back and pulls herself off of him, moving to the top of the bed. He quickly moves to her and throws her legs apart, pounding his hard rod deep inside her. As he does this she lets out a scream, "Ahh, yes Bash!" He continues to beat into her until he feels her body quake and erupt against him. As he feels she hot juices pour onto him, he bursts his sweet seed up into her, causing her to shiver once again. "Oh my god, yes!" She smiles deeply, kissing his neck as he relaxes against her. He then whispers with a smirk, "You are going to kill me!" She laughs and says "Sorry I thought you could handle it!" He replies by pushing himself further into her, making his rod jerk inside, more of his seed shooting out. She sighs pulls him further against her. He smiles and says, "You were saying…" Mary kisses his cheek and runs her fingers through his hair, feeling whole with his huge manhood still within her warmth. He is about to roll off of her when she stops him saying, "No I like having your shaft inside me when we sleep." He smiles and kisses her lips. He then rests his head against her breast, running his finger up and down her arm. She leans her cheek to the top of his head and whispers, "I love you." Bash smiles, "And I, you."


End file.
